The invention relates generally to insert devices for passing conductors therethrough. It relates specifically to a multiple service fitting for enabling through-floor passage of a plurality of different types of conductors, as data, power, and telephone, from a multi-cell underfloor raceway source thereof to an in-floor or above-floor outlet therefor.
It has been known in the art to provide a fitting connectable to a single-cell underfloor raceway, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,923. Such fitting includes a mechanism for press-fitting the main body portion thereof into a floor opening, so that such body portion engages the underfloor raceway cell top wall, to retain the fitting in the floor opening.
Such fitting is not specifically adapted to connect with a multi-cell underfloor raceway conductor source, to enable a plurality of different types of conductors to pass therethrough. It is further not specifically adapted to connect with either a flush outlet or outlet box, to enable such different types of services to be provided at the outlet thereof.
Further, such fitting does not include an accessible mechanism for enabling enagagement thereof with the top wall of the underfloor raceway cell, after insertion of the fitting into the floor opening therefor, without moving the fitting body portion from such inserted position, compensating for floor slab deflection and securely retaining the fitting in the floor opening in an efficient and effective manner.
Such fitting further does not include a grommet for protecting the conductors pulled through the opening in the underfloor raceway cells, and does not include a conduit extender seated in such grommet for extending the length of the channel through which the conductors pass to isolate and protect such conductors.